Objects, especially small objects, can be dropped or misplaced and may be difficult to locate via naked eyesight. This difficulty may be exacerbated by eye disease. Small objects such as pills, screws, bolts, nuts or other small items may be easily overlooked by the naked eye when sitting on a surface having a pattern or other surrounding objects that may tend to make the object less apparent. Artificial surfaces such as tile flooring, carpet, slate flooring, stone flooring, marble flooring or the like may present a challenge in locating a dropped or misplaced object with the naked eye. Natural surfaces such as grass, dirt, rocks and the like may also present challenges in locating a dropped or misplaced object with the naked eye.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.